


Opposites Attract

by Penny4urthot



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mayans MC - Freeform, Smut, angelxreader - Freeform, mayans fx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4urthot/pseuds/Penny4urthot
Summary: BDSM SMUT with Angel.





	Opposites Attract

You have always heard the saying ‘opposites attract’ but you never thought it was true until the day you met your current boyfriend, Angel Reyes. You two were complete opposites. You were very quiet, shy and timid while he was more outgoing and seemed to always love to be in control.

Of course, you were attracted to him; those eyes that were earthy brown like the ground after a rainy day in the spring, his arms that he always had to show off rarely wearing sleeves, the tattoos that you loved to trace while the two of you lay in bed together. But what really drew you to him was that dominant personality. 

Not at first though, when you met him you wanted to get as far away from him as possible. You remember the day like it was yesterday when in fact it was a year and a half ago. One of your friends invited you to the party at the Mayans clubhouse, well, more so forced you to go because you never went out. You usually spend your Saturday nights reading a book with a hot cup of tea. So when Maggie showed up at your house at 8 pm with an outfit for you to wear, you weren't very happy. But you had agreed to go and thought maybe if you went this one time she would leave you alone for a while.

When you got to the clubhouse, you were shocked to see all the women stripped down to virtually no clothes and the most the men were already drunk by the time you arrived at 9:30. Maggie had proceeded to drag you around and introduced you to all the guys and one caught your eye, the prospect EZ. He was quite like you, but when his brother kept hitting on you all night, you were ready to get out of there.

Angel would show up at your place almost every weekend to hang out with you, he always said there was something about you that he found so attractive. When you agreed to be friends with him that seemed to settle him down for a few weeks until he wanted more, and honestly so did you. He had grown on you and you started loving the way he wanted to be in control. Now you were thankful for Maggie dragging you out of your comfort zone to the rowdy party. 

Angel was at the clubhouse for a few nights and had not come home. This wasn't particularly unusual, especially since you knew something was going on with the cartel and the rebels. You figured he wouldn't be home tonight so you found yourself lying in bed missing him a little too much.

You knew the rules though, you were not allowed to pleasure yourself if you didn't get permission from Angel. To most, this rule would seem crazy and way too controlling but you loved it. You had found the dominant/submissive relationship growing on you more and more every day. 

You thought Angel wouldn’t be home tonight, he had called you earlier saying that some shit was going down with the cartel. You couldn’t help but start touching yourself with the overwhelming desire to have him home in bed with you right now. 

You pulled your pajama bottoms down, then your panties and started thinking about all the things Angel would do to you if he was there laying next to you. You started rubbing your clit, feeling the wetness below, it was amazing the effect Angel had on you even when he wasn’t with you at the moment. You dipped your fingers inside and plunged them back in quickly then moved your fingers back up to your clit. The feeling that shot through your abdomen signaling you were close was interrupted by the room door opening. You hadn't heard anyone walk in the house due to the TV being on for background noise. 

Quickly pulling your hand away, you looked over to see Angel walk in the room, he stopped immediately when he saw what you were doing. All hope of him not noticing was lost when you looked up at him and saw the look on his face. THAT look, the one that he gave you every time you broke a rule, the one where it seemed like he was burning fire directly into your soul. You knew you were in trouble.

“What are you doing?” he asked quirking an eyebrow, seeing if you were going to lie to him or tell him the truth.

“I… I um-”

“You what?” his tone of voice stern, you knew better than to lie to him.

“I was just, um, just thinking about you and I wanted you but you weren't here and-”

“And you thought it was okay to touch yourself without asking for permission?” he questioned, his eyes darker as they scanned the view of you on the bed, your pajama bottoms, and panties at your ankles. 

“I’m sorry, I just really have missed you these past few days,” you said as you sat up and grabbed the hem of your panties getting ready to pull them back up. You felt his grasp on your arm stopping your actions.

“Stop,” his voice was demanding, he reached for your panties and pajama bottoms and pulled them off quickly. “Let me see,” he added, motioning towards your core, your legs were locked together when he roughly pulled them apart. 

“You're dripping wet.” He licked his lips. He knew you needed to be punished but the view in front of him was so tempting. 

“I always am when I'm thinking about you,” your voice broke the silence as he stared at you.

“And you think that because you were thinking of me you don't deserve to be punished, baby girl.”

“No, I deserve it” 

“Turn over, on all fours,” he commanded. You were smart enough to do what you were told, not wanting to get in more trouble. You turned your head and looked over your shoulder watching as Angel started to unbuckle his belt. 

“Turn around. You know better than to look back here,” his voice filled with desire and control.

“Sorry.” 

“Sorry? Sorry what?” he added, a shiver ran through your body half nervous half excited to see what he was going to do.

“Sorry, Papi.” 

“Good girl.” 

Those were the words you wanted to hear. You heard him finish taking off his belt off his pants, the familiar jingle of the metal loop and the prong clashing together warned you of your punishment.  
You shrieked when you felt the warm leather of his belt hit your ass with enough force to leave a mark. 

“Maybe you’ll learn not to be a naughty little Puta,” he huffed out as he pulled the belt back and whipped you with it again. You couldn't help the wince that escaped your mouth. As much as it hurt, he would never hit you hard enough to where you would start to bleed, and a small part of you enjoyed the pain.

“Such a bad girl,” the belt hit you once more, the stinging sensation causing a fire to burn deep within you. 

“Why does Papi do this to you?” 

“Because he loves me.” Your breathy reply came just after the last whip of the belt. 

“That's my good girl.” You heard him throw the belt on the floor, a wave of relief washed over you knowing your punishment was over. You shuddered when you felt is warm hand rub over the sensitive sting on your ass where the belt had hit you.

“Are you going to be a good girl now? Or is Papi going to have to punish you more?”

“Ill be good Papi, I promise.” You couldn't help the moan that broke loose from your mouth when you felt his tongue lick over your core. He inserted two fingers into you roughly plunging in and out. 

“You’re still so fucking wet,” he groaned as he sped his pace up, his hand brushing against your clit with every thrust. You knew after every punishment he would always take care of you and tonight proved no different. 

He quickly pulled his fingers out of you and began rubbing your clit with the perfect amount of pressure and speed. He was the only one who could make you feel this good. You were so close, you could feel the wave of pleasure start to make its way up your body. You knew you had to hold on till he gave you permission.

“Cum for me Princesa,” he muttered as he continued to rub your pussy. “Such a good girl waiting for Papi to tell you to cum,” he added and that's all it took for you to let go. The world fading in and out as your toes curled and your legs began to shake. Your abdomen clenched with the sensation.

He didn't give you much time to come down from your high as you felt his tip rub against your wetness. He slowly slid into you and you arched your back at the fullness.  
“Damn, sticking that ass up for me,” he groaned as he looked down at the view, “my cock looks so good in that pussy,” he added as he started to slid in and out of you with an agonizingly slow pace. He chuckled as you backed up on him wanting him to speed up his pace.

“This too slow for you baby?” he joked as he slowed down even more.

“Please, Papi,” he knew just what you wanted. He slammed roughly into you and pulled out plunging back into you, setting a fast pace. He loved the way you started to moan at the pleasure you were feeling. He grabbed your hips and pulled you back to him with each thrust. The pain of him going too deep mixed with the pleasure as Angel snakes his arm around you rubbing your clit had your second orgasm building up. His other hand still pulling your hip back to yourself. He knew you were close by the way you were holding your breath, he could feel your legs start to shake again. 

“Pl-please, Papi,” you begged for his permission. 

“Not yet,” he choked out, he was burying himself deep within you and you could hear his breath hitch, you knew he was close as well.

“I can’t w-wait,” you shuddered as it became almost painful to not let go. 

“You wait for Papi,” he panted, your moans starting to come out as a plea for your release. He knew you weren't physically able to hold on much longer, your walls started to clench down around his cock which in turn was sending him over the edge.

“Good girl, cum with me princesa,” and as if you had much of a choice you let go, your muscles relaxing as you dissolved with pleasure. You hands clenched as your vision faded, you felt Angel spill himself inside of you with a low grunt.

He stayed within you for a moment before pulling out and stepping off the bed. You turned around and laid on your back with your eyes clenched shut trying to control your breathing. You heard him walk into the bathroom and turn the water on in the tub after putting the stopper in the drain so the tub would fill up. 

You felt Angel put his arm under your neck and legs and picked you up carrying you into the bathroom bridal style. He stood you up in the tub and stepped in behind you, running his hand across the marks on your ass from the belt. 

“Papi doesn't like doing this to you baby girl, you know that right?” Sincerity was shining through his voice as he spoke.

“I know Papi, I was bad and I deserved it”

“At least you learned your lesson now, princess.” His hands ran down your back soothingly as he spoke. 

He sat down in the tub and you followed sitting down between his legs. He took your vanilla lavender oil that sat in a purple glass bottle beside the tub and poured some into his hands. You shuddered as you felt the cold oil in contrast with Angel's warm hands run down your back. He gently massaged the oil into your shoulders and back, you could feel the tension leaving your muscles as you relaxed into his touch. 

You always loved this side of Angel, the side where he was sweet after a punishment. He always made sure that you were taken care of in any way you needed to be after he taught you a lesson. Even though some people viewed your relationship as strange, and abusive, you wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
